Humillaciones y amenazas
by KibaOcaso
Summary: En la primera sesión de Renly en consejo decide ridiculizar al consejero de la moneda y este no se lo toma precisamente bien.


Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece.

Primero de todo aclarar que no puedo concebir a Renly sin su ego y que me he contenido para que no fuera todo un monologo interno en el que Renly hablara sobre si mismo.

Segundo los acontecimientos se sitúan en la época en la que Renly acaba de entrar en el consejo, concretamente en su primer día en él.

Y tercero… esta es una pareja un poco… especial xD pero que a mi me gusta y tenía ganas de escribir algo de ella, solo espero que no os parezca todo especialmente horrible

* * *

Recorrió el amplio pasillo ricamente decorado con tapices y con largos estandartes amarillos bordados con el venado coronado de su casa. La Fortaleza Roja no poseía la decoración más ostentosa de Poniente pero debía reconocer que brillaba con luz propia.

Tan solo una cosa eclipsaba el pasillo en aquel instante, una alta figura vestida de verde, un hombre alto, joven y atractivo, reflejo de su propio hermano y a la vez distinto. Renly Baratheon, el hermano pequeño del rey, el señor de Bastión de Tormentas y ahora Lord Consejero de los Edictos.

Tanto sirvientes, como soldados y como nobles varios se apartaban a su paso dirigiéndole sonrisas, halagos e incluso ofreciéndole alguna copa, era bien sabido que todos querían al hermano pequeño del rey, fueran de la clase social que fueran, sin importar sexo o edad.

Hacia a penas unas horas que había concluido su primera sesión en el consejo y si bien su hermano no había estado allí para verle, había hecho un trabajo fantástico poniéndolos a todos en su lugar.

Había ido exponiendo sus sospechas hacia cada uno de los integrantes y en concreto había ridiculizado especialmente a Meñique despertando las risas del resto de los miembros que tras sus acusaciones se habían quedado pálidos y en silencio, hasta ese momento claro.

Incluso ridiculizándolos se había ganado el cariño de todos ellos, de todos menos del consejero de la moneda que se había quedado en silencio el resto de la sesión, mientras Jon Arryn trataba de poner orden.

Estaba seguro de que su hermano ya habría sido informado de su magistral actuación y que en pocos años él sería nombrado mano en lugar de Jon Arryn, ya que este empezaba a ser demasiado viejo para el puesto.

En ese momento llegó frente a sus aposentos, situados en el edificio en el que tenían sus habitaciones el resto de los miembros de la familia real. No eran como los suyos en Bastión pero tampoco estaban mal. Tan solo con rozar el pomo de la puerta supo que habia alguien en su interior.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, seguramente se trataba del caballero de las flores dispuesto a "felicitarle" por su primera sesión el consejo. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta pudo ver que no se trataba de Loras si no de alguien bastante mas mayor y en apariencia mas resentido.

-¿Tanto os costaba vivir sin mi presencia, Lord Baelish? –cerró la puerta tras de si, sin borrar su sonrisa, aunque no podía decir que la presencia del consejero de la moneda le resultara alentadora.

-¿A que viene esa cara, ser? ¿Esperabais acaso otro tipo de compañía? –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, resentido.

Meñique ocupaba una de las sillas junto a la pequeña mesa que había cerca de la ventana, sujetaba en una de sus manos una copa de vino que dejó en seguida sobre la mesa.

-No voy a mentiros, preferiría casi cualquier otra compañía –mantuvo su sonrisa mientras veía como el otro se acercaba- ¿A que se debe vuestra visita?

-Veréis… -Renly pudo ver como el otro sacaba una daga de entre sus ropas- vengo por vuestra divertida actuación de esta mañana, como podréis imaginar si es que no sois tan estupido como parecéis –finalmente llegó junto a él daga en mano.

Así, tan cerca el uno de los otro las diferencias de altura eran mas que palpables, el Baratheon era a penas un puberto y aún así superaba con creces la altura del mas mayor.

Sintió la daga bajo su cuello rasgando su blanca piel, pero no emitió ningún sonido, no había temido nunca nada y no pensaba temer a aquel hombre. Le arrebató la daga con una facilidad tal que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió, pero el otro hombre seguía allí, demasiado cerca.

-Si se os ocurre volver a tratar de humillarme puede que encuentre una forma de humillaros yo a vos.

El pequeño de los Baratheon no pudo mas que arquear una ceja y sonreír. No temía las amenazas y ya le había arrebatado la daga, al igual que podría hacerlo con cualquier otra arma que se le ocurriera sacar.

Y aún con eso cuando el otro le agarró por la capa y juntó sus labios con los propios en un brusco beso le pilló por completo desprevenido.

Ya había sido besado antes, por hombres y por mujeres e incluso en aquel momento tenia a Loras, pero al recibir aquel beso no fue capaz de reaccionar, quedándose quieto por completo, como si fuera un niño asustado la primera vez que recibía uno.

Casi de inmediato Petyr se apartó de sus labios sonriendo prepotentemente y sabiéndose vencedor.

-Existen varias formas de humillación y de venganza Lord Renly, estoy seguro de que ahora os comportaréis mucho mejor.

Y dicho esto se fue dejando a Renly allí, sin saber que hacer, tan solo atinó a levarse la mano a los labios con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tan solo fue capaz de decidir una cosa; desde ese día se burlaría del consejero de la moneda cada uno de sus días. Porque nadie dejaba en ridículo a Renly Baratheon y se iba como si tan cosa. O al menos quería pensar que aquella era la razón.


End file.
